A Victorious Reunion
by 13matthi
Summary: It's been five years since Cat and her friends graduated from Hollywood Arts so she decides to get them together for a party, but then personal issues between some of Cat's friends cause things to go downhill. Can Cat fix their friendships as well as her personal life?
1. 5 Years Later

A Victorious Reunion Part 1: 5 Years Later

*I don't own Victorious*

 _In Honor of five years since the final episode of Victorious_

At Cat's House

Cat is talking on the phone with a record producer. "Yeah?" she said sounding excited but then her face went from happy to disappointed then sad within seconds. "Oh, well thanks for looking at my music video." Cat said with a slight pain of sadness in her voice. "Yeah, no I understand, thanks for being like the 100th person to crush my dreams, goodbye." Cat quickly hung up then put her phone on her bed. "What am I gonna do?" She asked herself, it had been five years since her and her friends graduated from Hollywood Arts, they all went on to have successful careers meanwhile she was stuck at home babysitting waiting for her career to begin but every time she would send in a music video or an audition she was rejected every time. Cat looked over at an empty bed that was used by Sam Puckett.

"Oh Sam, why did you have to move back to Seattle and be with Freddie?" Cat asked herself thinking about how over a year and a half ago Sam hooked back up with Freddie then moved back to Seattle to live with him leaving her all by herself. Cat tried to be happy for her friend but feared her life was collapsing all around her as babysitting began to take a toll and now Nona is starting to have some major health issues. One day Cat decided to visit Nona at Elderly Achors

"How are you feeling Nona?" Cat asked as she sat next to Nona's bed. Nona looked like she was in terrible shape, no one really knew what was wrong with her, and Nona refused to go see a doctor for reasons Cat doesn't understand.

"I'm not feeling too well Cat." Nona said with a raspy voice then she began to cough hard nearly knocking herself out of the bed.

"Nona I think you really should go see the doctor!" said Cat

"No! Listen dear I know you're trying to help but what is a doctor gonna do now?"

"They can help you get better." said Cat

Nona gave Cat a long look then she sighed and said. "Cat I know you're not gonna wanna hear this but, I'm getting old and I won't be here much longer."

Hearing this made Cat furious so she cut Nona off before she could finish. "Don't say that!" Cat said as she stood up. "You're going to be OK, I don't know how but, I have faith you're gonna pull through, you are one of the toughest people I know, and I love you so much, I can't lose you, you're all I have left." Cat said. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, the rest of her family basically abandoned her and distanced themselves from her, Sam is gone, Cat looked at Nona with tears running down her face.

"Cat, I'm not all you have, you will always have your friends, and besides even when I'm gone I'll still be there with you, always." said Nona.

"Yeah but, my friends don't care about me." Cat said

"How do know?" Nona asked

"Because every time for the last five years that I tried to contact them they wouldn't respond, not once, do you know that they've never mentioned me once as one of their friends when they talked about their life before Hollywood? Never, it's as if they forgot me!" Cat said

"Honey I don't think your friends would forget about you, how about this, why don't you get them all together and you can all have a reunion party." Nona said sounding a bit like the old Nona Cat knew and loved.

"I mean I guess I could try, but I wouldn't know where to start." Cat said

"Honey, you're a smart girl no matter what anyone says, I'm sure you'll figure something out, now I need some sleep because my head is killing me." said Nona

"OK Nona, love you." said Cat

"Love you too dear." said Nona then Cat walked out as Nona fell asleep.

Back at Cat's house

Cat went online to search for her friends and the first person she was able to locate was Beck. "Filming a movie in L.A on Sunset Boulevard. #Ghost." Cat looked at Beck's tweet then thought for a minute. "I know where that is!" Cat said happily then she ran out the door and got on her bike. "I hope he's still there!" she said as she went riding down the street.

At a movie set

"And cut! Great job everyone that's it for today!" yelled a director

Cat looked around a curtain then she found Beck walking off set but before she could go out to him a security guard noticed her and yelled "HEY!"

Beck heard a commotion then he turned to the stage area and noticed security trying to get someone out of the set.

"Let go!" Cat yelled and when Beck heard her voice he darted towards her friend.

"Hey, hey! It's OK, she's with me." said Beck as he ran up to security as they were attempting to carry Cat away.

"Beck." Cat said happy to see him.

"Let her go fellas, she's cool." said Beck then the security put Cat down then walked away.

"Beck thanks so much!" said Cat

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked completely surprised to see his redhead friend.

"I came here to see you!" Cat said

"What's going on?" Beck asked after he and Cat found somewhere to sit.

"Oh nothing, still babysitting." Cat said

"Really? I thought you would've been acting and singing by now." said Beck

"Yeah." Cat said sadly

"You OK?" Beck asked

"Oh yeah, I'm ok." Cat lied not wanting to bum Beck out.

"So what do you want?" Beck asked

"Like I said I wanted to see you." Cat said

"Is that all? I know you Cat, you want something." said Beck

"I want to have a reunion party with you, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Tori." Cat said with excitement but Beck sat back with a serious face. "What?" Cat asked

"Well, I'd be happy to go it's just, the five of us aren't really friends or talking anymore." Beck said

Cat looked at Beck with shock "What?" Cat said

"You didn't hear about what happened?" Beck asked

"No, I haven't heard from any of you in the last five years." Cat said

Beck felt a little guilty for never talking to Cat. "Right, well there was fight between Jade and Tori over a competition they were on."

"What happened?" Cat asked

"Well, Jade won and Tori was the runner up, but then the host came out and revealed he read the wrong name and it was actually Tori who won. Jade was furious and she blamed Tori for what happened then Andre, Robbie and I began to fight over who was right and wrong, we started choosing sides and eventually all of us stopped talking." Beck explained

"What kind of show was it?" Cat asked

"Singing." Beck said

"Oh, should've guessed, that's awful, but I still want everyone to be together." Cat said

"Look Cat I think you're gonna need to think about this, none of us get along very well and." Beck looked at Cat who was visibly upset.

"Beck please!" Cat begged

"Fine, look I still think this a bad idea but if you wanna do it then let's do this, I have time." said Beck

"Oh my gosh Beck thank you!" said Cat then she got up to give Beck a hug but before she could the director yelled. "All performers please come to set immediately!"

"Sorry I gotta go, nice talking to you!" said Beck as he got up.

"Wait, do you know where the others are?" Cat said

"I know that Andre is down in San Diego, if I had guess probably recording another album." said Beck. "Good luck!" he then ran off leaving Cat alone.

Cat smiled even though she knew her friends were fighting she wanted them together so she ran out of the building and got on her bike then rode off.

At a recording studio in San Diego

Andre Harris is sitting behind a desk on the phone. "Really? Well you know where you can take your opinion Mr. Timberlake!" Andre stops when he hears a loud knock on the door. "Goodbye!" Andre hung up. "What is it?" He asked as he turned away.

A blonde haired woman walked in. "Mr. Harris there's a girl here to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy!" Andre said in a somewhat harsh tone.

"She said it's urgent."

"Fine let her in." Andre said then as he turned around he said "But this better be good." When he saw Cat standing at the door his jaw nearly dropped.

"Hi." Cat said

"Cat, come in, come in." Andre said as he stood up.

"Thanks." Cat said as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked not having heard from Cat in five years.

"I wanted to see you, and talk to you." Cat said as she sat down.

"You could've called first." said Andre

"Yeah but every time I do you never answer." said Cat

"Oh, my bad." said Andre

"Yeah."

"So what did you want?" Andre asked

"I was trying to get all of us together, you know me you, Beck, Robbie, Tori and Jade, I thought we could have a little party at my house." said Cat

"Uh-uh, we don't talk anymore Cat, not after what happened." Andre said

"What do you mean?" Cat asked deciding not to tell him she already talked to Beck

"Look it's complicated, I don't wanna see Tori or Jade, and definitely don't wanna see Beck and Robbie." Andre said as he began to fix himself a drink.

"But why Andre? I thought you were all good friends."

"We were, until Robbie stole my girl a couple years ago!" said Andre before taking a sip of his drink.

"Robbie did what?" Cat said not believing Robbie would do something like that.

"I was dating this beautiful actress, and then Robbie snuck up from behind me and basically stole her from me by telling her a few jokes." said Andre.

"Well Robbie is pretty funny." said Cat then Andre gave her a look. "Fu-Funny looking." Cat said trying to stay on Andre's good side.

"Yeah OK?" said Andre. "Look I don't want nothing to do with this party."

"But Beck's coming!" Cat said then she gasped as she covered her mouth.

"You talked to Beck?" Andre said

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna say anything." said Cat

"Look about Beck, he ain't the same guy we knew back in Hollywood Arts, now he thinks he's some hotshot because he's had a few number 1 box office hits, he's a punk and that's all he is!" said Andre

Cat couldn't believe Andre was saying this about Beck. "Look would you just come to the party? For me?" Cat asked giving Andre a sad look

"Don't look at me like that." Andre said then Cat continued to stare at her. "OH! Fine, OK I'll go, but don't expect that we'll all be buddy buddy at the party."

"Kay." Cat said

"Anything else?" Andre asked

"Do you know where the others are?" Cat asked

"The hell should I know? You follow them all on Twitter right?" Andre asked then Cat nodded her head yes. "Look them up yourself girl, now if you'll excuse me I got some business to attend to."

"OK, well it was nice seeing you again." Cat said as she stood up.

"Yeah great." Andre said not looking at Cat but instead a form.

Cat walked out then Andre sat back as he turned to the window. "That girl, she doesn't know what's she's getting herself into." Andre said to himself as he looked out the window.

Cat rode down the street thinking about the party and how much fun it was gonna be to have her friends around but first she had to locate Robbie, Tori and Jade. She looked at Robbie's twitter next and saw that he was working at an improv in L.A so that's where Cat decided to go next. She hoped she could get everyone together soon.

To Be Continued…..

Cat's on a mission to gather her friends, stay tuned for more to the story and I hope you enjoy and please all reviews are appreciated.


	2. Things Changed

A Victorious Reunion Part 2: Things Changed

*I don't own Victorious*

After talking to her friends Beck and Andre, Cat began looking for Robbie who is in L.A at the time. After a few blocks Cat decided to take a bus to L.A then once Cat arrived in L.A she started looking for Robbie.

After a few hours of eating Cat walked into a small restaurant where coincidently Robbie was performing.

"Would you like a seat ma'am?" A lady asked.

"Yes please." Cat said then she sat down and once she looked at the stage she saw Robbie who was getting on stage. "Robbie." Cat sounded surprised to see him.

"How are we doing L.A?!" Robbie asked trying to hype up the very small crowd. "Great, well where do I start?"

Cat ordered some food as Robbie did a set on airplane food but the crowd weren't laughing meanwhile Cat was wondering where Rex was as he usually is with Robbie.

"I mean, OK let me ask you this, what's the worst kind of food to eat before you get on an airplane?" Robbie said but no one responded.

Cat slowly shook her head knowing that Robbie was doing awful. "What are you doing Robbie?" Cat asked herself.

"Get off the stage!" A woman yelled

"Yeah you suck!" a man yelled then he stood up and threw a piece of Pizza at Robbie much to Cat's shock.

The rest of the people in the crowd began throwing food at Robbie while Cat looked on feeling sorry for him then Robbie ran off stage.

After a few minutes Robbie snuck back out to a now empty room. "Phew they're all gone." Robbie said as he walked off the stage. "What a terrible set." he said

"Robbie."

Robbie stopped when he heard Cat's voice then he looked up and there stood his crush, pink dress, pink shoes, her hair in straight but still beautiful. "Cat, you're here?" Robbie looked completely shocked to see Cat.

"Yeah, I saw your routine." Cat said

"It was awful wasn't it?" Robbie asked as he sat down.

"Yeah." Cat said as she walked up to him. "What happened to you Robbie?" she asked

"I don't know, a few years ago I could make tons of people laugh and now, I'm booking small restaurants and improv theaters."

"What happened to Rex?" Cat asked

"I sold him, no thanks to Beck and Andre." said Robbie

"I don't understand." said Cat

"They said I'd be funnier if I got rid of Rex so I got rid of him, that's when my comedy started to take a dive and I lost everything, my house, my car, my girl. I have nothing, maybe it's time for me to give up." Robbie said

"Robbie." Cat felt sad

"Anyway it was nice seeing you, I gotta get going." Robbie said as he got up then before he could leave Cat took him by the arm.

"Robbie wait, I'm planning a huge party and I want you, Beck, Andre, Jade and Tori to be there." said Cat

"You mean like a reunion?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, please come, for me?" Cat asked as she squeezed Robbie's arm tightly.

"OK, I'll go, but only because you asked." said Robbie

"Oh thank you Robbie!" said Cat then she gave him a hug.

"I missed you." said Robbie

"I missed you too." said Cat then she walked out then before Robbie turned to leave Cat ran back in said. "Wait! I forgot, I don't know where Jade or Tori are."

Robbie chuckled feeling amused by Cat, "I don't know where Tori is, but I know Jade is currently in Hollywood filming a TV show."

"Hollywood, OK thanks!" Cat said then she ran out.

In Hollywood

Cat rode her bike on to a TV studio lot then she realised she should've asked Robbie what TV show Jade is on. "Oh, what should I do, I know!" Cat pulled her phone and looked Jade up. "OK, I think it's over there!" Cat turned to the left and rode down the studio towards a Studio.

Cat looked around then she managed to sneak in. "OK Jade, where are you?" Cat said to herself then she ducked behind some boxes as security walked by. Cat started to run as fast as she come to the dressing rooms after security left.

Cat stopped when she found Jade's. "Jade, please be in there!" Before Cat could knock she heard a voice ask "Can I help you?" Cat then turned around and there stood Jade dressed in a Red tux, a black skirt with leggings and high heels also her hair appeared to be brown. "Jade?" Cat said

"Cat Valentine." Jade smiled then she heard some executives coming so she opened the door and pushed Cat in then went inside the dressing room.

"What's going on?" Cat asked

"Sorry, if anyone else saw you they'd have security here within a second." Jade said sounding like she was trying to protect her friend which made Cat happy.

"You haven't changed." Cat said

"So what do want?" Jade asked as she walked over to the mirror.

"I'm planning a reunion with our friends, I wanted you to come." Cat said

"Well first things first Cat, _our_ friends aren't friends anymore, secondly I'm shooting a TV show I can't just." Jade stopped then she looked back at Cat who was giving her a pleading look. "Cat, don't give me that look."

"Please Jade." Cat walked up to Jade and took her by the hands. "I want you to come, you're one of my best friends." Cat said

"One of? The other better not be Tori!" Jade said ripping her hands away from Cat.

"Look you don't even have to talk to Tori." Cat said

"How about this, we have the party and not invite that glory hogging, spotlight stealing bitch!" Jade said then looked at the mirror for the makeup table and she could tell Cat was hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, look I'm kinda busy right now, but I guess I can come." said Jade

"Really?" Cat asked

"Sure, now I have to get you out of here without anyone seeing you." Jade said as she turned around but then someone turned the doorknob

"To late!" Cat said

"Hide in the closet!" Jade said then as the door opened Cat got into the closet and their at the door stood the director.

"Jade we need you back out there in five." The director said

"OK, be right there." Jade said

"Hey, why do I smell bubblegum?" the director said

"Damn it Cat." Jade thought.

"Yeah it's a strange bubblegum scent." The director said as he walked in. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"What? No, no one else in here." Jade said then she tried turning the director to the door. "Now move along, I'll see you in a few minutes, people are waiting."

"Wait, something is up." the director said

"Stubborn little." Jade thought as the director turned to the closet which made Jade nervous.

"It's coming from there." he said as he walked towards the closet then opened it and found Cat standing there. "What on earth?" He said

"What? Another fan got into my dressing room?" Jade said trying to cover up for Cat.

"I'm calling security." the director said

"No, no, I'll deal with her, you just go back to the set you have enough to deal with already." said Jade

"Hmm, you're right, just get her out of here!" the director said then he left.

"Come on." Jade said as she took Cat's hand.

"Thank you." Cat said as she stepped out of the closet then Jade looked back at her and gave her a smile.

Outside the studio

Cat walked to her bike. "That just leaves Tori, but where is she?" she wondered then she checked Tori's twitter but there was nothing about her whereabouts. "That's odd, nothing." Cat said then she got on her bike and rode off the studio before anyone else could see her.

As Cat rode away from the studio lot she thought of someone who could help her find Tori.

At the Vega House

Cat rang the doorbell then Trina answered the door. "Oh! Hey Cat, long time no see." Trina said sounding very excited about seeing Cat

"Trina, I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you'd be in Hollywood chasing some celebrity." said Cat

"I was banned from Hollywood after I got into Ryan Seacrest's locker room. " Trina said

"What did you there?" Cat asked

"I don't wanna talk about it." Trina said. "So what's up?" she asked as she let Cat in.

"Well, I'm looking for Tori." Cat said

"Tori? Why?" Trina asked sounding put off that Cat wasn't looking for her.

"Well I'm throwing a party and." Before Cat could continue talking Trina cut her off.

"Party? Is there gonna be celebrities?" Trina asked

"No." said Cat

"Oh, then I don't wanna go." said Trina

"That's not why I'm here, I'm here because I'm trying to get me and my friends together." said Cat

"Oh, good luck with that, you know they're all fighting right?" Trina asked as Cat sat down.

"I heard, look whatever is going on maybe I can fix it, but I wanna get them together, do you know where Tori is." Cat asked

"I do know where she is." Trina said

"Really? Where?" Cat asked

At Las Vegas Nevada in a Casino

"Tori works here?" Cat asked

"Yep, she performs every night." Trina said

"But what happened to her singing and acting career?" Cat asked

"Oh, it got ruined after that singing competition controversy where she won over Jade." said Trina.

"That again?" Cat said

"You've already heard?" Trina asked

"Yes, I've talked to the others, Beck was the first to tell me about it." said Cat

"Well let's go take our seats, looks like Tori's up next." said Trina

"Kay kay!" Cat said

Trina and Cat sat down then the lights went down confusing Trina and Cat while the rest of the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tori Vega!" a male voice shouted through the speaker system

"Oh! Here she comes!" Trina said

"Have you seen her perform?" Cat asked

"Nope, this is the first." Trina said

The crowd cheered as Tori walked out dressed similar to a Las Vegas showgirl, her face was covered in makeup and her hair was wavy with different color highlights in her hair.

Trina and Cat reacted with complete shock. "That's Tori?" Cat said

"There's no way!" Trina said

"LAS VEGAS!" Tori shouted

"Oh my gosh." Trina said upon hearing her sisters voice

"Are you ready to have a good time tonight?" Tori said then the crowd responded with louder cheers.

"What is she wearing?" Cat asked

"She looks like a peacock, Madonna and Lady Gaga threw up on her." Trina said

Tori began to sing and while she still sung beautifully Trina and Cat couldn't get over how Tori looked, this was not the same Tori they knew. After the show they both found Tori signing autographs.

"Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the show, thank you." Tori said as Trina and Cat walked up. "OK who's next?" Tori said as she got a picture of herself ready then she looked up to see Trina and Cat standing in front of her. "Trina! Cat!"

"Tori? Is that really you?" Trina asked

"Yeah, hey, you two saw the show." said Tori

"Oh we saw something." Trina said

"Well I hope you enjoyed it." Tori said

"Hey I wanna talk to you." Cat said

"Now's not a good time, I'll talk after I'm done OK?" Tori said

"OK." said Cat then she and Trina went to walk away but Tori stopped them and gave them both a signed picture of her which they didn't ask for or wanted.

After Tori got finished with the autograph signing she sat down with Cat and Trina.

"So what's up?" Tori asked

"I came here to talk to you." said Cat

"I just came for the ride." said Trina

"Okay? So Cat what do you need." said Tori

Cat wanted to chew Tori out for not being there but she looked at her current state and decided it wasn't best. "I'm throwing a party at my house and I want you to come, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre are coming, it's gonna be a reunion! Just like old times." said Cat

"Cat, didn't you hear about what happened between me and Jade?" Tori asked

"Yeah, and Andre and Robbie." said Cat

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to do this but, if we all get together we're all just gonna end up fighting again." said Tori

"Or you'll realise all this fighting is stupid and become friends again." said Cat

"That's not as easy as you think Cat, after the competition Jade and I went at it over social media, went after each other publicly. If only you saw the things we did and said to each other, it was awful, she's the reason I left acting and I stopped doing singing, now I'm just here, a Las Vegas performer." said Tori

"That's why? All because of a fight? That happened one or two years ago?" Cat asked

"Two years but go on." Tori said

"It's been two years? Anyway, I know things are bad but I really want everyone together, maybe we can settle things." said Cat

"Cat I don't think any of our friendships can be fixed, and if you wanted to do this, you should've done this two years ago." said Tori

"I tried, but when I reached out to you, no one answered nobody." said Cat

Tori looked at Cat with a pain of guilt. "When was the last time we all spoke to you?" Tori asked

"Sometime after we graduated, after that you guys started to act like I didn't exist, then you began to fight and you stopped being friends." said Cat. "You know something Tori, you're not the only one going through struggles."

"I know, you're right, look if you really wanna give this a shot then, why not?" Tori said

"Really? You'll come?" Cat asked

"Beats being here in this dump." Tori said

"You hate it here don't you?" Trina asked

"Well." Before Tori could give her sister and friend an answer she was called by a male.

"Tori!" A man in a suit called. "Your ride is here." he said

"Coming!" Tori said. "Cat is was great seeing you again."

"You too." said Cat

"Message me the details and I'll be there, I promise." said Tori

"You once promised we'd all stay in touch." said Cat

"Right, well I won't mess up this time." said Tori

"Thanks Tori." said Cat

Tori got up then she walked to her driver as Cat looked on.

"You OK?" Trina asked seeming a bit concerned for Cat

"Huh? Yeah I'm alright, let's get going, I'm tired." said Cat

"Yeah me too." said Trina

Trina and Cat walked out of the casino then in Trina's car they rode off back to Venice Beach California.

Cat looked out the window on the drive home as she thought about each of her interactions with her friends and she hoped everything would end well.

To Be Continued…..

Reviews are kindly appreciated.


	3. The Reunion

A Victorious Reunion Part 3: The Reunion

*I don't own Victorious*

At Cat's House

Cat walks in with Trina after going to Las Vegas to visit Tori.

"Thanks for driving me Trina." said Cat

"No problem, well good night!" said Trina as she began to leave.

"Hey, could you maybe come and help with setting up the party. Sam's in seattle and my Nona is sick." said Cat

"Sure, I'll see you then." said Trina before walking out the door

"Thanks." Cat said sounding a little annoyed Trina didn't stick around to hear her say it. "Oh well, it's gonna be great!" said Cat

At the TV Studio

Jade is sitting in a chair taking a sip of coffee while reading a script when a producer walks off. "Jade? You have a call."

"Give me that." Jade said taking the phone out of the guys hand. "Hello? Oh hi Cat, yeah I'm free this weekend, we just got finished filming the last episode of the season. Yeah, thanks, I'll see you then, ok bye." Jade then hung up then took a sip of her coffee.

At the movie set

Beck gets a call in his trailer so he answers it. "Hello? Oh Cat, the party is when? Works for me, I'll see you then, OK bye." hangs up

At Andre's recording studio.

Andre's assistant walks up. "Mr. Harris you have a incoming call line 3." she said

"Thanks." said Andre then he picked up the phone and said. "Hello? Oh, yes Cat? OK, well that'll work, thanks for telling me. I'll see you then, alright see ya." Hangs up

In downtown L.A

Robbie is driving down a street when his phone rings so he pulls over then answers. "Hello, Cat! Ok, that's fine, I'll see you then, yeah! Alright, thanks for the heads up. Bye." Hangs up then looks at his phone and smiles.

At Las Vegas in Tori's House

Tori picks up her ringing phone. "Hello? Oh hey Cat, you've got a date scheduled for the party? When? Alright, I can make it yeah! I'll see you then, no worries it's fine, OK, goodbye Cat, talk to you later." Tori hangs up.

Back at Cat's House

Cat squealed with joy as she sat down on the couch then stopped and started to wonder how come she was able to reach them so easily now and not every other time in the past 5 years, maybe it was because she came to visit she thought.

Cat's phone rang making her wonder who was calling. "Hello? Oh hello Mr. David, you watched my audition? Yes? Yes? What?" Cat at first sounded happy then as she listened she became a little more sad. "Oh, you hated it? Why? What do you mean there was nothing wrong but you you just don't hire redheads! That is so rude! No, I'm sorry, thanks for shattering my dreams." Cat angrily hung up then put her phone on the table.

A few days passed then the weekend came and it was time for the Reunion party.

Cat put some plates out while Trina walked up. "Thanks again for helping me, it means alot." said Cat

"Yeah no problem, I'm getting paid right?" Trina asked

Cat looked a bit offended. "No." said Cat

"Oh, well then I'm leaving." said Trina then she went straight for the door.

"Trina!" Cat yelled after her but too late she went out the door and was on her way out. "Witch." Cat said quietly.

Cat heard her phone ring from the couch. "Hello?" She said after picking it up and answering. "Oh hi Nona, are you feeling any better?"

"Unfortunately I'm not sweetheart." Nona said her voice sounding groggy.

"Nona, you sound awful, do you want me to come down there?" Cat asked

"No, your party is today right?" Nona asked

"Yes but, I need to make sure you're OK!" Cat said

"I'll be fine honey, listen the staff here aren't giving me any choices this time, I'm going over to the hospital." said Nona

Cat put her hand over mouth. "Nona, I can't just have the party knowing you're in the hospital! It doesn't feel right." Cat said

"I'll be OK, they'll just do a check up and I'm sure everything will be fine." said Nona

"But Nona."

"Honey enjoy the party with your friends, have a fun time, I love you." Nona said this makes Cat tear up.

"I love you too." Cat said after choking up a bit.

Nona hangs up leaving Cat with an empty feeling inside her. Cat wanted to cry but instead she took a deep breath to calm herself down and just in time for somebody to knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Cat said then she opened the door and there stood Beck, clean shaven like he was 5 years ago.

"Hey." said Beck then he walked in. "Everyone else isn't here yet?" he asked

"Nope, you're the first one." said Cat

"Oh, are you OK?" Beck asked noticing Cat seemed out of it.

"Huh, no I'm fine." said Cat then the doorbell rang. "Ding dong! I'll get it." When Cat opened the door Andre walked in.

"Hey there lil red thang! I see your place hasn't changed since the last time I seen it." said Andre

"Yeah, it's still the same." said Cat.

Andre looked at Beck. "Hello Beck." he said with a slightly cold tone

"Andre come on, let's not do this here." Beck said

"What you afraid of me or something?" Andre asked trying to sound intimidating

Before Cat could say anything the doorbell rang then she answered and there was Robbie. "Robbie, come in!"

"Thanks, oh hey I got this for you." Robbie said as he handed Cat a rose.

"Thanks." Cat said not sure if she should feel flattered or creeped out.

"Robbie, you sure your girl, no I'm sorry _my_ girl would like you doing that?" Andre asked

"Actually uh, we broke up." Robbie said

"Oh did ya now, she realise you're a scrawny little twig with no humor?" Andre said

"Ok you know what?!" before Robbie could say or do anything Beck got in both of their ways

"OK back off, both of you! Let's just chill alright." said Beck

"Fine, whatever." said Andre as he took a seat on the couch.

"Fine, I don't want Cat to see me beat Andre senselessly." said Robbie

"Oh you gonna talk like that Afro?!" Andre said as he stood up but before anything else happened there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you boys just be quiet!" said Cat then when she opened the door there stood Jade and much to Cat's shock in Jade's hand a nearly finished cigarette.

"Hey there." Jade throws the cigarette to the ground then steps on it crushing it and thus putting it out. "So, it looks like the boys are all here." she said as she walked in. "And I say boys because well, I know you're not men."

"OK was that necessary?" Beck asked

"Oh I think so, especially you considering every woman in Hollywood can't keep their hands off of you!" said Jade

"It's not my fault women find me attractive." said Beck

"Yeah whatever, this is the reason we broke up." said Jade

"We broke up because you thought I was cheating on you with Miley Cyrus." said Beck.

"I know you wanted her." said Jade

"Heck no I didn't! Especially not when she was going psychotic!" said Beck

"I heard she's toned herself down now." said Robbie

"Oh hey there Robbie, no Rex? Oh yeah that's right Andre and Beck made you dump him." said Jade

"You know you don't need to bring that up." said Robbie

"Oh you're right, so what are you doing now? Restaurants? Improvs? That's it, you've really fallen to the waste side Shapiro." said Jade

"You know you don't have to be mean Jade, we're just here to have fun." said Andre

"Yeah, fun, I have a question for you Andre? What are doing right now?" Jade asked

"Recording albums." said Andre

"Is that what you keep telling people, why don't you just tell the truth already." said Jade

"There's nothing to tell!" said Andre

Before Jade could say another word the doorbell rang

"That must be Tori!" Cat said with excitement but then when she opened the door Tori stood before them, colored hair, blue jeans, sparkly red top, bright red lipstick, purple eye makeup and in her hand a bottle of alcohol. Cat gasped as she looked at her friend. "Tori."

"Hey." Tori said then she walked in.

"Well, look who it is, Ms. Glory Hog, the Queen of stealing the spotlight from others that deserve it, and now, Showgirl." said Jade

"Hello Jade, you know when I heard you were gonna be here I thought to myself there are two ways I can approach you, either 1. I can tell you off to your face! And beat you to the ground or 2. A little bottle of alcohol to get me through being in the same room with you." said Tori

"I never thought I'd see you turn into this, but I find it amusing." said Jade

"You know what I'm glad you find it amusing, but what I amusing is the fact that you can't get over something that happened two years ago." said Tori

"It was my moment Tori, my moment and you stole it from me, you probably had it rigged so you would win, and then you told the host to say the wrong name on purpose." said Jade

"That's not what happened, he even explained what happened, it was dark he read the wrong name and it was you." said Tori

"Whatever, but with you out of the spotlight I'm now the queen of Hollywood." said Jade

"Oh you always thought you were a queen." said Tori

Cat looked on as her two best friends were arguing.

"Girls, girls that's enough. We're not here to fight, we're here to have a good time, Cat wanted us all here so we could have fun like the old days." said Beck

"Yeah like that'll ever happen, not after what _she_ did." said Jade

"I didn't do anything, but thanks to you my entire career went to crap, so now I'm stuck in a Las Vegas Casino performing really awful songs for really awful people!" said Tori

"Oh that sounds terrible." Jade said sarcastically while mocking Tori's voice

"I don't talk like that!" said Tori

"Guys can we stop fighting please, I wanted a party where we could all be friends again, not where we were arguing with each other." said Cat

"I'm sorry Cat but this is what you get when you have five friends who can't stand each other!" Jade said in a loud voice while looking at Tori

"Cat we tried to warn you, look this a kind idea but it wasn't the best thing to do." said Andre

"So me trying to fix our friendships was stupid?" Cat asked

"We're not saying that, it's just, _some_ people can't let things go." said Robbie as he looked Andre

"Ok that's it you're a dead man!" Andre jumped over the couch then knocked Robbie down and the two began to brawl causing Beck to try to break them up then Jade pushed Tori down.

"Jade!" Cat yelled then Tori got up then slammed Jade into the kitchen counter then she grabbed the cookie tray, dumped the cookies then hit Jade with the pan.

Cat looked on with shock as her friends began to physically fight.

Beck gets thrown back as Robbie slams Andre through the glass door causing Cat to look on with concern.

Beck ran out the door

"Tori! Jade stop it!" Cat yelled as Tori and Jade knocked over all the food on the counter then they rolled off onto the floor. Cat tries to pull Tori off Jade but she only gets pushed down by Tori.

Tori jumps onto Jade and the two fall over knocking themselves over the couch into the table breaking it.

Cat looked on then Robbie, Andre and Beck all slammed themselves into the wall making themselves fall to the floor then Cat gasp. "Guys stop this!" Cat yelled as she stood up. "STOP IT!" Jade and Tori knock over the TV breaking it then they continue smacking each other.

Cat pulled out a whistle and blew into it as hard as she could getting all five of her friends attention.

Beck, Andre and Robbie pushed each other off one another then they stood up as Jade and Tori stepped away from each other.

"What has happened to you guys?" Cat asked as tears begin to run down her face. "What happened to back when we were at Hollywood Arts and we'd be laughing, smiling, dancing and singing? What happened to the friends that I knew, what to our friendship? You guys have ruined what I tried to do, I wanted us all to be friends again, and you just had to fight, you wrecked my house, all I could do was sit there and watch the five closest people to me rip each other apart." Cat started to cry as her friends looked at her. "You guys were right, this was a terrible idea, because you guys can't seem to stop with this stupid argument, or arguments, why can't we all just apologize and move on already? Isn't what's happened to us enough? You guys aren't the only who's been going through crap! But it doesn't matter, because all you guys seem to care about is who is right or wrong and you've forgotten about your friendships, you've even forgotten about the sixth of this group...me, when I've struggled the last five years and I called out to you, none of you were there! And it hurt, it hurt me because you always said, you'd be there for me no matter, but now I don't know anymore, I'm not even sure what I'm saying, this whole thing was a disaster and you all might as well go home, oh and Robbie, I know you lied about losing your home, I saw your Twitter, no need to make up a story to get me to feel bad for you. So yeah, if this is what you've all turned into then I don't want any of it." Cat said then she walked into her room and slammed the door as loud as she could, the sound of the bang made Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre jump.

Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie stood quietly in the room thinking about what Cat said.

To Be Continued….


	4. Friendship

A Victorious Reunion Part 4: Friendship

*I don't own Victorious*

At Cat's House

After Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre had their fight Cat ran off to her room after yelling at them, now the five of them are cleaning up the mess they made.

"I just ordered Cat a new TV." said Tori

"Yeah great." said Jade "Now if only you could get my win back."

"Would you stop? This is why Cat's angry at us, because we keep fighting like a bunch of children! Come on we're better than this! I know I basically backed off after a while because the four of you fighting drove me nuts but I think it's time for me to say this, this whole entire thing is completely stupid, the fact we're supposed to be friends and we let Hollywood get in the way of that?" said Beck.

"We did didn't we?" Robbie asked as he glanced over at Andre

"Yeah, I guess maybe you didn't mean to steal anyone, or that you did seeing as she and I broke up then you two started dating." said Andre

"That's what I've been saying man, but now her and I aren't together, because she told me to get rid of Rex." said Robbie

"I thought you said it was Andre and I that told you to do it, that's the story you've been going with." said Beck

"Yeah because she told me too, I can't believe I was stupid to go with it." said Robbie. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't sweat it, we both got played by that chick." said Andre

"Look I ain't mad at either of you, you two are my boys, we're brothers, no matter what." said Beck

"Yeah, we are, and nobody can get in between us." said Andre

"Yeah, yeah that's true!" said Robbie

"You're our L.A Boyz, and you're the best." said Tori

"Thanks, now what about you and Jade." said Andre

Jade and Tori too a quick look at each other then they turned their backs to each other.

"Come on you two, enough of this." said Beck

"Jade, you really think I would ever do something like that to you? You're are so talented, heck I've seen how much love you get. You're something else, and honestly, it really should've been you that won that competition instead of me, you were so good." said Tori

"So were you, as much as I hate to admit it. But hearing you say that does make me feel better." said Jade then she turned to look at Tori

"I never thought I was better than you Jade, you, me and Cat, we're a team." said Tori as she turned to Jade. "We're all equally good, sometimes one may shine over the other in other aspects but no matter what, we're still number 1 together." said Tori

"You say some of the most sappiest crap you know that Vega?" Jade asked as she walked up to Tori. "Speaking of Cat, we got some major fixing to do." she said as she looked to Cat's room.

"Yeah, why don't we go talk to her?" Tori asked

"Sure, umm quick question, that hair, it's not your actual hair is it?" Jade asked

"What? Oh gosh no." Tori said then she removed her colorful hair revealing it to be a wig and her long brown hair falls to her shoulders. "It's a wig." said Tori

"I thought so, why don't we go talk to Cat." said Jade

In Cat's room

Cat is lying on her bed with her face in the pillow which is now soaked in tears. Cat hears a knock on the door. "Go away!" she yells.

Tori opens the door then she, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre walk in.

"You know we're not gonna do that." Tori said

Cat looked surprised when she saw Tori without her colorful hair. "Tori." she said as she sat up.

"It was a wig, see." Tori held up the colorful wig. "And that bottle was a fake, there wasn't anything in it, I would never drink." she said

"What do you guys want? I thought you all would've left by now." said Cat

"Why would we do that? Especially when your all by yourself feeling sad." Jade asked

"Because you stopped caring about me and all you wanna do is argue with each other." Cat said

"We're done arguing." said Beck

"Yeah we made up, everything is cool." said Andre

"And now, what made you think we cared about you?" Tori asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"I've been having a rough few years since we all graduated, I tried calling you guys for advice and help but none of you would ever answer me, then Sam left and I was alone doing babysitting, that didn't go well, during all of this I was sending in auditions and music tapes to producers and TV executives and they all turned me down because they said I was to "Weird and not what they wanted for their image." I couldn't get my career started, I tried asking you guys for help but you never responded back to my texts, my calls, my messages nothing, it was like you completely forgot about me." said Cat.

"I guess we were to sucked into the bright lights of Hollywood." said Tori as she looked from Cat to the rest of her friends then back to Cat. "I'm so sorry Cat, I don't know how we could ever forget you, or ignore you especially when you needed our help."

"I understand if you were busy but, to busy for a reply?" Cat asked

"I don't know what happened, come to think of it I think once we all entered Hollywood we kinda ignored a lot of our friends and family." said Beck

"Yeah, we became what Sikowitz warned us never to let Hollywood make us become." said Robbie

"Not only did you forget me, you forgot each other and by that I mean, your friendships." said Cat

"You're right we did, and it was awful that it happened, I wish I could go back and change it so it didn't happen that way but, you can't change the past." said Tori

"But we can make the future better." said Jade

Cat smiles. "You guys are sounding just like how you did all those years ago." she said

"Yeah, it feels great." said Tori

"I just wish I was out there with you guys, performing." said Cat

"I think we can help with that." said Tori

"How?" said Cat

"I'm gonna get back into my acting and singing career and you and I are gonna make the world shine." said Tori

"Really? You and me as a team?" Cat asked

"You got it, and it won't be that hard either, I know just the person that can help us." said Tori

"Tori!" Cat hugged Tori as tightly as she could.

"I think it's time to quit these." Jade said as she pulled out the packet of cigarettes. "Dang show I'm on now got me addicted."

"Maybe you shouldn't be on that show then." said Cat

"What's your character?" Beck asked

"A smoking addicted rich mother with two kids." said Jade

"So you're constantly smoking in the show?" Andre asked

"Yep, but honestly I hate it, not just the addiction but the show itself, I want to get out." said Jade

"Wanna join Cat and I? We're a pretty great team." said Tori

"Sure." said Jade

"Hey can I come? I think I need a break from comedy, at least until I can get Rex back." said Robbie.

"I thought you said you sold him." said Beck

"Yeah like I actually did that, I actually took him completely apart, it'll be awhile before I can get him totally repaired." said Robbie.

"I guess you can come." said Cat with a smile.

"Alright!" said Robbie

"Count me in, if that's OK with you." said Andre

"What about your record label?" Tori asked

"Oh, about that, I was fired yesterday." said Andre

"What?" The others said

"Yeah apparently they found a new and supposedly _better_ act than me so they let me go." said Andre

"Is that why you were all grumpy in your office when I met with you?" Cat asked

"Yeah, I heard they were letting me go, I was ticked off." said Andre

"What about you Beck?" Jade said as she turned to her now ex.

"Well, truth be told we're almost done filming so once I'm done, count me in." said Beck

"Oh my gosh yay!" Cat cheered as she got up from her bed. "Everybody's all happy, and we're all friends again! Nothing could ever ruin this." said Cat as her friends stood with her feeling happy each with a smile on their face then suddenly Cat's smile disappears when her phone goes off.

"Is that your phone?" Robbie asked

"Yeah it is." said Cat as she looked at her phone then she let out a gasp then she went to answer. "Hello?" she said as she walked out of the room leaving her friends confused and worried so they followed her.

"Yeah? Oh my gosh, OK I'll be right there, thanks so much, OK, ok, thank you, goodbye." Cat hung up and her friends could tell by the tone in her voice that something was terribly wrong.

"Cat? Is something wrong?" Tori asked

"It's my Nona, she's in the hospital." said Cat

"What happened?" Jade asked

Cat turned to her friends, her face becoming red as she held back tears. "She's been ill for the past several months, she refused to go see a doctor, earlier today she called me and said that the workers at Elderly Achors had her taken to the hospital, that was the doctor on the phone just now, he told me I needed to get to the hospital right away." Cat began to feel a lump in her throat as she slowly started to cry then she felt the arms of Tori wrapping around her.

"Shh, it's gonna be OK." said Tori

"I don't wanna lose her Tori." Cat cried

"I know, but we gotta hurry if we wanna see her." Tori said making it sound like something terrible was about to happen.

"It's gonna be fine Cat, don't worry I'm sure Nona will be OK." Jade said trying her best to cheer Cat up.

Cat and her friends then rushed to the hospital in Beck's car and once their Cat ran through the doors up to the receptionist asking where her Nona's room was. Cat then gave her Nona's information then was asked to take a seat in the waiting room where her and her friends waited anxiously.

After a few minutes a white male doctor with short black hair walked out and called for "Cat Valentine."

Cat and her friends then stood up and walked to the doctor. "Is my Nona gonna be OK?" Cat asked

"She's gonna be fine." the doctor said filling Cat with relief

"She really should've came here sooner, it's a miracle she's still alive, when we got her into the emergency room her heart rate was extremely high, she had a fever of 105, I swear if she hadn't come in when she did, she would've been gone." the doctor said

"Is she OK now?" Cat asked

"Yes, she's resting now, you may see her if you wish." he said

"Please?"

"Come with me." the doctor said he then led Cat down to Nona's room then when Cat got into the room Cat was filled with joy to see Nona sitting in her bed.

"Nona!" Cat said as she ran over to her grandmother then she hugged her.

"Oh! Careful, I just got out of surgery sweetheart." Nona said

"Sorry." said Cat

Cat's friends walked in. "Looks like everything's OK!" Tori said

"I'm so glad." said Cat

"So are we." said Jade knowing how much Cat loves her grandmother.

"Cat, how's your party?" Nona asked

"It's going OK, I got my friends back so I'm happy." said Cat

"That's wonderful sweetheart." said Nona.

"So when are the doctors letting you out?" Cat asked Nona

"Sometime later this week." said Nona

"Oh, well I can't wait for when you're out, I'm gonna be achieving my dreams real soon." said Cat

"Oh that's great!" said Nona

"Yeah, and my friends will be there to help." said Cat

"Oh well isn't that wonderful?" said Nona

"Well Nona I think it's time to go, the doctors at the door waving us out." said Cat

"I suppose, I'm pretty tired myself so, I'll talk to you later honey." said Nona

Cat and her friends left the hospital feeling happy that everything turned out for the better.

"Well Cat are you ready to begin your journey to superstardom?" Tori asked as they made their way through the parking lot

"As long as I have you guys, I'm always ready." said Cat

"That's the spirit!" said Robbie

After Cat returned home with her friends they began to make plans for their new journey together, later in the week Jade called her director and told him she was quitting.

"Oh I can't quit on you? Well guess what, the fake cigarettes you gave me, made me addicted to the real ones so yes I can! I quit goodbye sir!" said Jade then she put her phone down. "There, now I'm free." said Jade 

As the week's went on Tori got Cat signed to a deal as well as herself, Robbie found Rex and rebuild him, Andre joined the record company Tori is now at, Beck and Jade were the last two to join their friends and at last the six friends began their journey in Hollywood together.

Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre sat around a table with sodas then they clinked then together and said "Cheer!"

"This is to the next part of our journey, here's for great success to each of us." said Tori

"I can drink to that." said Jade

"May we never falter to the ways of Hollywood and the drama it has again, and may we always remain friends forever." said Tori

"Cheers!" They all said then they took a sip of their sodas.

The End.


End file.
